


After-class Training

by SpaghettiDemon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaghettiDemon/pseuds/SpaghettiDemon
Summary: You're supposed to be paying attention in class but a certain prince haunts your daydreams. If only he would indulge your personal fantasies...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192





	After-class Training

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is actually my very first actual fanfic! I'm honestly not much of a writer and definitely have no experience writing smut, so I can't promise how good this is (especially since I wrote this while sleep deprived), but I tried my best. 
> 
> Honestly this is just a result of total thirst that I needed to get out of my system and I wanted to add a little more Dimitri x Reader into the world because Dimitri deserves all the loving. ;) I'm sure there's many who couldn't blame me though. 
> 
> Just a disclaimer. I imagined this happening around January or February before the Flame Emperor reveal, so Dimitri is 18 here. 
> 
> Also I'll be honest and say this was written with a female reader in mind but no pronouns are used for the reader.

You could hardly pay attention in class as Professor Byleth went over yet another lesson on battalion tactics. Truthfully you needed to pay attention as battalions had always been your weak point, but just how could you with such a...distraction? 

The professor's words faded into the background as you once again found your gaze wandering towards a certain handsome prince. Golden hair neatly styled, contrasting with the dark color of his uniform, his broad shoulders accentuated further by his pauldrons, his blue cape adding to his regal appearance...he was gorgeous. His face was focused, blue eyes bright as he took in every word the professor said, as studious as ever. Your eyes moved to his silver gauntlets that you also found to be rather attractive despite his odd insistence to wear them even in class. Truly, you were lucky. Lucky to be able to call such a handsome, kind, and compassionate man yours. 

Soon enough your mind began to wander into much less innocent territory. It had been about two moons since you and Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the crown prince of Faerghus, had officially become a couple after a time of being close friends at the Officer's Academy. It had been only a few weeks since the two of you made love for the first time. He was a passionate yet gentle lover, and your first time had been awkward, but loving. It was certainly _good _. Despite his lack of prior experience, Dimitri was a quick learner, and the fact that he seemed to care more about your pleasure than his own helped in that regard. But a part of you couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he let himself get a little rougher with you, since he was afraid he'd hurt you with his tremendous strength. What if he grabbed you with those gauntleted hands and-__

____

_I need to pay attention! _You felt a blush creep across your face at the thought, and perhaps in a moment of paranoia you silently prayed to the Goddess that no one in this classroom could read your mind.__

____

____

____

Any attempt to focus on class again was for naught as your mind wandered yet again, picking up from where it left off. 

____

____

____

You always found Dimitri to be quite dashing in his academy uniform, and dare you think it, even _sexy _. What if he kept it on the whole time- armor, cape, and all? Perhaps he'd get overheated in it, but that might just add to the appeal. Better yet, what if he took you right in the class-__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_Goddess what's wrong with me today? _You scolded yourself as you felt a twinge between your legs, and felt your face grow even hotter. At that moment you realized everyone else was leaving and that you had spent the entire lecture fantasizing about your prince. Not yet ready to collect yourself, you pretended to take down some last minute notes as you waited for Dimitri to finish asking the professor a question before they could leave, and soon enough you and Dimitri were the last people left in the classroom.__

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

Dimitri stepped towards you, smiling warmly as he spoke your name. 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

"Oh, Mitri, this is your last class of the day, right? Did you have any plans after this?" 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

His gaze became more adoring at hearing the nickname you gave him. "Well, I was going to get in some training. You are welcome to come with me, unless you had something else in mind, love?" 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

You took that opportunity to reach your arms up and around his neck, and pull him down for a soft kiss on his lips. "I'd like to spend some time with you" you spoke in a hushed tone as your lips met again, this time more passionately. Dimitri gently wrapped his arms around you in response, though you could still feel the strength in them, and leaned down into your kiss. Your hands moved to cup his face as you deepened the kiss, and then moved down to his chest, and then his waist. That's where you pressed him up against you as you slid your tongue into his parted lips. He let out a low moan into your mouth, and that's when you felt it. 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

Dimitri abruptly froze and pulled himself away. "I-I'm sorry. It seems I have forgotten where we are." His face was flushed red, and he looked away bashfully, still shy about such things even now. 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

"No, I started it, if you don't want to...keep going...you don't have to." In all honesty you wanted to make your fantasies from mere moments ago a reality, but while he could probably make the whole uniform thing happen, there's no way he'd agree to going so far in the classroom of all places, as that would be "improper." Probably. 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

"Oh! Um, honestly, I wouldn't be opposed...but we should take this back to one of our rooms, if that is what you would like." 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

He's adorable, still a little awkward even though you've seen all of each other. You flashed a smile as you realized this was your chance to get up the nerve to tell him exactly what it is you wanted. 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

"Mitri, I'd like to tell you what I want." It was your turn to get embarrassed as you felt the heat rise up your face again and your pulse quickened. Lowering your voice you added "I've told you how handsome you look in that uniform, right?" You take a step closer to him again, resting your hands on his chest and latching one onto the soft fabric of his cape. "Well, I'd like you to keep it on...all of it...even the gauntlets." 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

"Ah." Dimitri's eyes widened at that and a slight blush still dusted his cheeks. "Well," he added huskily, "I can do that for you, if that's what you would like." 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

_Goddess help me, I need him now. _You were getting impatient. "But there's one more thing...I know it's irresponsible of me, but during the entire lecture, I couldn't stop thinking about you...the things I wished to do with you...Dimitri. I don't think I can wait until we get to your room or mine. I want you. Right here."__

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_There's no turning back now...there's no way he- _You were snapped out of your thought by the feeling of his gloved hands coming to rest over yours, slightly wrapping around your wrists. What he said next surprised and excited you even more.__

____

____

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

"If I may speak openly, there is nothing I would love more than to make love to you right where we stand." He gazed at you, blue eyes half-lidded, a mixture of lust and uncertainty in them. But...what if someone were to walk in? It would be improper. I do not wish to get either of us in any trouble for any rash actions." 

____

____

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Your fingers dug deeper into his uniform. "There's no more classes here for the rest of the day. The door is closed. It's almost evening and the chances anyone else is coming back here today is probably low...and...if we're quick…" 

____

____

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

He looks uncertain as you lean into him, trailing your fingertips down his sides while his hands fall to your waist. "Just this one time...please? Unless you really don't wish to...then that would be f-" With that his lips crash into yours, rougher this time and needy. He broke away for a moment to breathe your name before capturing your lips again. Your arms grasped at each other desperately, wanting to get as close as possible. Within seconds you felt his arousal against your stomach again. _Well there's his answer._

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

You slipped an arm between the both of you and under the lower half of his tunic, palming Dimitri through his pants, earning a sweet moan from deep within his throat. A beautiful sound. Reluctantly pulling away from his lips for a moment, you breathily rasped, "Mitri, let me...get you out." He complied as he gave you enough space to unfasten his pants and free his half-hard cock. You gripped him firmly, giving him several quick strokes from base to tip, making sure to tease his sensitive, already leaking head, before dipping back down and lightly squeezing his balls. Dimitri gasped your name, trying to keep his voice down in case anyone walking by the classroom might hear. Once he was fully erect he pulled away from you. 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

"Wait, love, please, let me touch you as well." Dimitri whispered, his eyes glazed with pleasure but also tender, with just the right amount of lust.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

You glanced over at the desk Dimitri typically used. "I'll lay down there, and then you...please…" He follows your lead as you lay back on the wooden desk, making sure your rear is just at the edge for him. Dimitri hungrily hovers over you, bending over to kiss you once more as he feels your breasts through your shirt and rubs his fingers over your hardened nipples, and moves one hand down to your pants, ready to undo them. He's an attentive partner and always wants to take the time to draw out your pleasure, but right now, you just needed him to get to the point, and fast. 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

"Dimitri, I'm already...from before…" you confess, suddenly a little embarrassed. "Please...I just need you now," you almost beg. 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

"Are you certain?" Dimitri questions, though after a nod he's quick to help you remove your boots and pants, discarding them on the floor. Finally your underwear comes off, leaving the rest of you as clothed as possible, just as he is. You reach up and pull him back down with you until your foreheads touch, and you tangle your fingers into his soft, golden locks. His cape drapes over your right side, partially shielding you from the view of any would-be onlookers.

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Looking into his intense blue eyes, you give him the order. "Dimitri, take me." He readies himself at your entrance and kisses you passionately as he enters you with ease despite his considerable size. He interlaces his still gloved and armored fingers with yours as you lose yourself in the bliss of the already familiar and pleasant stretch. 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

He starts moving slowly, pushing himself all the way into you and then pulling back out, admiring the look of pleasure that adorns your face as he thrusts deep inside you. "You look wonderful like this..." he murmurs. 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

"Dimitri...you're gorgeous as well…" you praised him, and before he could object, you quickly pulled his face back down for a kiss and wrapped your legs around his waist. You silence each others' moans as he picks up the pace, lifting your lower half slightly to thrust into you at just the right angle. 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

You want more. "Mitri, ah! Please...harder!" At his hesitation you shakily add "I trust you. You won't hurt me. And if anything hurts..ahh...I promise I'll tell you." 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

At that Dimitri snapped his hips forward harder than ever before, making you gasp. 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Dimitri paused. "Are you alright?" he asked anxiously. 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

"More, please Dimitri!" you begged, and Dimitri followed through, plunging into you until the desk below began to creak. At this point neither of you could hardly care if anyone walked in on you as you got lost in each other, both you and Dimitri gasping each others' names. 

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

"Dimitri...Mitri... _Dimitri!" _You chanted his name like a prayer as Dimitri did the same for yours. One of your hands grasped at his hair, lightly tugging, while the other is fisted into his cape as he pounds into you, his balls smacking against your ass with every powerful thrust. Dimitri uses one hand on the desk to keep himself steady and the other still locked with your own, careful not to squeeze too hard. The desk creaked even louder, threatening to break under Dimitri's strength.__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Suddenly Dimitri pulled completely out of you, making you nearly cry out in pleasure. You feel empty, but before you get the chance to ask him why, he bundles you up in his arms, walks over to the nearest wall, and presses you against it, your limbs still wrapped around him. He looks at you, his eyes as piercing as ice, his face flushed and sweaty, hair a tousled mess, and that almost makes you come undone on the spot without even having him inside of you anymore. "Do you trust me?" 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Without hesitation, you answer, "Yes, Dimitri." In an instant he thrusted into you again, making you both moan at the new angle. He pumps up into you slowly again, while your hands move to unclasp his uniform's collar. Dimitri soon returns to his previous pace, and when he hits that spot in you just right you bite down on his now exposed collar bone, stifling your groan. You trail kisses and licks up his neck, biting and sucking whenever a thrust feels particularly good, making Dimitri moan and gasp with just about every push of his hips. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

He moves you away from the wall and this time uses nothing but his own power to effortlessly hold you up as he pulls almost completely out of you and then sinks you down onto his cock. You make an effort to clench your walls around him as he does, making him practically whimper in pleasure. He does this a few more times, while you clamp down on him, wanting him to feel just as good as you do. At this rate neither of you are going to last much longer. 

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_"Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd _...ah Dimitri, Dimitri!...finish me!" Hearing his full name said in such a way is all he needed to finally give in and chase both of your orgasms. He wraps his left arm around you, pushes you back against the wall, and uses his other to massage your clit. His thrusts come hard, fast, and sloppy as he nears his release, but no less pleasurable. He kisses you roughly with the intent to muffle both of your moans. The combined pleasure of him fucking you and the friction of his glove on your clit finally sent you over the edge. Shockwaves of pleasure shook your body, almost too much to take. You're sure that if Dimitri didn't have your mouth occupied that you would have screamed his name for the whole monastery to hear. Within seconds Dimitri reaches his peak, groaning long and hard into your mouth, trying to work both of you through your orgasms, continuing to move even as he fills you with his release. Finally you both break the kiss for air and he nuzzles into the crook of your neck, gasping. Your head comes to rest on his shoulder and you embrace him tightly, still reeling from your orgasm. He still holds you there, not quite pulling out yet as you both attempt to recover. If only you could stay like that for a while longer.__

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

Still somewhat winded, Dimitri gently says your name. "Are you alright? I'm sorry...I got carried away in the end...are you...are you hurt at all?" 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

"Dimitri...I said I'd tell you if you did. Anyways...you were amazing. Thank you, Mitri." Planting a soft kiss to his cheek, you find your bearings and he lets you down, slipping out of you with a sigh. You wince, mostly in pleasure. You were definitely going to feel that tomorrow. Not that it was a bad thing. The feeling of his cum dripping out of you and down your thigh sends a shiver through you. 

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

"No, thank _you. _I...I do not deserve such treatment...for everything, thank you my love." He helps you with your pants and shoes and wipes both of you down with a handkerchief before tucking himself back in.__

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

"You do deserve it. You may not believe it, but I think you're wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better partner...or a better friend…or lover..." changing the subject you add "So, what about your training?" 

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

"Oh, well, I suppose I've already had my training for the day. How about we both get a bath?" He suddenly seems to realize where you both are. "I think it's best we get out of here unseen, regardless…and...you are making sure to see Professor Manuela, aren't you?" 

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

You smiled at his little attempt at making a joke. "Of course, to everything. And Dimitri...I love you." You reach up on your tiptoes to peck him on the cheek. 

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

"I love you too, dearly," he says warmly, pressing a sweet kiss to your forehead.

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

…

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

"Hm? Is something wrong?" 

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

"This won't be the only time we do something like this again will it?" 

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

Dimitri looks unexpectedly embarrassed yet again, and replies quickly, "No, I don't think it will."

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

____

____


End file.
